Madison's Journal
Madison's journal is a record of events Madison wrote about from March 11, 2002 until June 28, 2006. Then again from September 2008 to December 2009. Madison kept her journal with her everywhere she went, and its content was published on the official My Scene website on Madison's profile. October 2002 10/31/2002 My Poor Cute Boots… Bumming big time. Woke up and saw what were my too-hip-for-words new suede slouchy boots laying next to my bed TOTALLY TRASHED. Ugly incident at last night’s party. I played it cool but I was freaking inside. Gonna meet the girls for a cheer-up bagel at our favorite breakfast cart. November 2002 11/3/2002 Smile and Say "Style" Wow, I can't believe how many people showed up for that Women's Cancer Walk. Very cool. Jumping in a cab now to meet Dad and take him shopping. He's so cute. He tries to be hip, but he's clueless about fashion. Good thing he has a stylin' daughter to help him out. '''11/4/2002 Girls Night IN! Mellow night. The girls are coming over for junk food, reality TV, and I bought this "Manicure Party in a Box." I'm sure we'll make a mess and have to go to the nail salon for an emergency "fix up" tomorrow. But who cares? It will be fun. What isn't fun with the girls??? 11/5/2002 So Excited I Could Scream Scored BIG TIME at a sample sale downtown. Get this - the ultimate pair of low-rise jeans, a one-of-a-kind blue leather bag, and two to-die-for baby Ts! 11/6/2002 Cool Scene Went to see Robbie's band last night. Barbie looked too hot in her new red lipstick (so in right now). Robbie was staring at her from the stage and saw her chatting up this other guy!!! It was classic! I hope New Guy calls her. R is way too into himself. She deserves better. 11/7/2002 Bum-o-Rama Spotted a top in a store window today that was sooo me. Went in to try it on and bummer of all bummers, they didn't have my size. Don't you just hate that? Whatever. 11/28/2002 Gobble, Gobble... Sooo stuffed... Had two huge dinners - one with Mom and Dad, then a potluck with my buds. Shouldn't have overdone it, but who can resist when there's so much amazing food? And so many amazing people to spend the holiday with. Yep, very thankful here. 11/30/2002 Till You Drop! Friday was the biggest shopping day of the year. It's like my fave day ever! Not shopping for myself this time (can ya believe it?) but picking up holiday gifts for the gals. Scored with the hippest sweater for Barbie. She's gonna flip over it. December 2002 12/2/2002 What's Better Than Shopping? OK, I've decided I need a hobby (other than shopping). So after buying the hottest pair of shoes (I didn't say I was giving up shopping), I signed up for a some classes at this cool pottery place. Let's just say, my hands are much better at going through clothing racks than they are at molding clay. 12/6/2002 A Nutty Day I bumped into this girl from my new pottery class when I was grabbing some honey-roasted cashews (my fave) at a hot nut stand. She started going on about this hottie she wants to introduce me to. Kinda weird because she barely knows me but kinda cool and flattering. She's really nice. Big hair. But really nice. 12/8/2002 Great Way to Warm Up Just went through my closet and I could not believe how many winter coats I have! Way more than I need (besides I have to make room for new ones). I'm going to donate them to that Homeless Shelter Coat Drive the city has every year. Gotta call Barbie and Chels and remind them about it. 'Tis the season for giving! 12/10/2002 Pizza to Go Met pottery girl and a bunch of her friends and the pizza place. The guy she wanted me to meet was adorable. But listen to this: I was telling him a funny story, and you know how I always use my hands when I talk? Well, I accidentally knocked a big soda right into his lap! What a mess. Next time I tell a story I am going to sit on my hands! 12/11/2002 Girl Talk Met the girls at Union Square Park at out usual place - under the statue of George Washington. Just hung out and gossiped for hours. I filled them in on the pizza place incident. They fell over laughing. I guess it is kinda funny... now. 12/14/2002 Priceless! I'm getting pretty good at this pottery thing. Made a really cool sushi platter and a matching soy sauce bowl for Chelsea. She's going to love love love it! She always says "homemade" holiday gifts mean the most to her. 12/16/2002 Did Someone Say Party? So the girls and I decided we're going to throw a holiday party. I mean really, who knows parties better than we do? Barbie found a great loft downtown that should be big enough to fit all of our fabulous friends. I'm psyched! 12/20/2002 Mad Rush Did some last minute holiday shopping today. I love that the stores are all decorated and there's holiday music playing and everyone just seems so happy to be shopping (kinda like I am all the time). 12/22/2002 Mad and Dad Spent the day with dad. Went to see the tree at the Rockefeller Center and then ice-skating. It's our holiday tradition. I wore the silly pom pom hat he got me a few years ago. I look like a total dork but it makes him happy. So for a few hours I can be a dork. No biggie. 12/26/2002 Boot-Rageous I'm not sure what word gets me more excited - Boots or Sale? Somehow I found both today and I swear I was in boot heaven for hours. 12/28/2002 Bookin' Around Finally bought that book that pottery girl (Stacey) has been telling me I just had to read. And OK, I admit it. I also picked up a copy of "How to Find a Great Boyfriend in 30 Days." Not that I need help or anything. Just curious what the "experts" have to say... 12/30/2002 2003 for me My New Year's Resolutions: No more boots (OK, well maybe one more pair if they are on sale). Spend more time with Dad. Make something really cool in pottery class. January 2003 1/1/2003 Toe Woes Oh, my aching feet. Five New Year’s Eve parties, all in a pair of five-inch heels (what was I thinking?). I can’t imagine putting on another pair of heels ever again – at least not until next weekend. Anyway, gotta call Barbie now. Robbie kissed her last night! I wonder if she’s come back down to earth yet. 1/5/2003 These Boots Were Made for Madison I know, I know, one of my New Year’s resolutions was not to buy any more boots, but what’s a boot-aholic to do when there is a pair to die for and it’s 50% off? Went to Barbie’s to “model” them for the girls. They love them as much as I do. 1/7/2003 A Pity About Pottery Big bummer. I found out today that in order to really start making cool stuff in pottery class, you have to give up having fabulous nails. The clay ruins them. As much as I like the class, how could I give up my weekly Madi-cures? Looks like I need a new "nail-proof” hobby. 1/9/2003 Model Behavior Barb e-mailed us our "modeling" pics from the other night at her place. Chels looks so stylin' in her new jacket and boots. She should try to get some modeling gigs for real. B even offered to shoot some headshots of her for a portfolio, but I don't think Chels is into it. 1/12/2003 There's No Place Like Mad's Gonna watch my fave movie of all time tonight! I’m going to click my heels 3 times, and the girls are going to come over and watch with me. Gotta run out and get some treats – popcorn and chocolate and chips, oh my! 1/15/2003 Ski-dorable We leave for our ski trip tomorrow. I can’t wait! I bought so many new outfits! My dad says there will never be enough room in the car for me, the girls, and all our clothes! 1/18/2003 Baby, It’s Hot Inside Well, it may have been cold on the slopes but it was hot hot hot inside the lodge! We had so many cuties chatting us up last night around the fireplace. Good thing I bought all those new fabulous ski clothes. I always say be prepared! 1/21/2003 Picture This Okay, I think I found my new hobby. Photography! Spent the day in the bookstore looking at photography books, and there was absolutely no mention of having to give up my beloved nails. I think I’m going to give it a shot. 1/23/2003 Bowling Shoe Blues Why must bowling shoes be so unfashionable? Went "extreme bowling" tonight and tried to get the guy to let me wear my own shoes, but no, I had to put on these dreadful bowling alley shoes. Luckily, it was dark so no one really noticed – including the hottie in the next lane who kept looking my way. 1/24/2003 VIP Girls I have not been to a concert in so long. I’m psyched. Our favorite band is playing tonight, and Chelsea’s friend’s friend got us great seats, plus VIP Passes! I just love having connections! 1/26/2003 Super Bowl Madness Robbie had us over for a Super Bowl Party today. It was insane. Everybody was cool, but there were way too many people in one room screaming at the TV. I left early. Give me tennis over football any day. 1/29/2003 Nonstop Shop And I thought I could shop! Barbie dragged me all over the city yesterday. We hit every store. I thought at one point her credit card would explode when the woman ran it through the machine! February 2003 2/2/2003 One of Those Doggone Days I totally love puppies. But I’m not sure Mambo and I are going to get along, not after what he did on my boots! To make things worse, I screamed when it happened and scared poor Barbie, who dropped the designer doggie bowl we had bought. Broke into a million pieces. The whole scene was so not cool. 2/4/2003 Mambo the Matchmaker So after recovering from the “incident,” I decided to try and bond with Mambo and offered to walk him. And guess what? The little pooch is a total guy magnet! I never knew how easy it was to meet tons of hotties while walking a cute dog in the city! People just stop to pet him and start chatting you up. It’s wild! 2/7/2003 Hot Shot Am finally getting serious about my new photography hobby. Just signed up for a class. My first assignment was to take a photo of a tall building. No problem, right? I figured I’d just snap a photo of the building I live in. Of course, it was not supposed to include my fingernails or my hair, which kept blowing into the lens. UGH! About 50 shots, two hours, and a lot of foot stomping later, I finally got the most fab shot. 2/10/2003 Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow Woke up today and decided my hair needed a trim. I repeat – a trim. So I went into the salon and asked for just a trim. Then I sat and practically cried as way too many of my fantabulous perfect curls fell to the floor. Why is it haircutters are so scissors-happy? I find haircuts can be very traumatic. 2/11/2003 Ugh! This Is So Not Cool! I am simply shocked. Seems I am not at the top of my fashion game these days. Spotted the same rubber-soled sheepskin boots in four magazines today! Apparently, this fleecy footwear is all the rage, and I don’t own a pair. Ugh. What’s wrong with this picture? I’m off with my plastic to remedy the situation. 2/14/2003 LoveBug Having lunch with my all-time favorite Valentine – my dad. And I got him a little gift that he is going to absolutely LOVE. Ever since I was a little girl, his nickname for me has been “LoveBug.” So how psyched was I when I found a coffee mug that says “Be My LoveBug”? So cool! 2/17/2003 The Perfect Bagel Next photo assignment: a photo of something that’s very New York. I decided on a bagel. I mean, who in the Big Apple can start their day without a bagel? My teacher LOVED it. I got an A. I think I would have gotten an A+ if I hadn’t chosen a Cinnamon Raisin. Just couldn’t seem to capture the essence of the raisins in the shot. 2/21/2003 A Cat-astrophe Had game night tonight at Stacey's (the nice girl with the big hair from my old pottery class). Who knew she has six cats? They kept walking all over the game boards and knocking everything over. It was funny at first - especially when they ran off with all the game pieces. But things just got out of control, so we all went to the diner for some dessert and girl talk. 2/22/2003 Broadway Bound My dad is just out of this world. He wanted to do something special for me and the girls for Valentine’s Day (a little belated), so he treated us to a night on Broadway. Got us tix to the hottest show, picked us up in a limousine, and gave us each a pink rose. After the show, he let us have the limo for the night so we could ride around in style. He told the limo driver to get us home safely, and off we went. Like a bunch of celebrities hitting the town! 2/25/2003 Time to Heel Poor Chels! I didn’t want to show up with the usual bouquet of flowers, so I bought her lots of fun stuff and attached little notes to all of it. Gave her a crossword puzzle book to “keep her on her toes,” chicken soup to “help her heel,” a beautiful “foot-long” scarf… March 2003 3/1/2003 Spring into Fashion Sooo excited to see all the spring fashions in the stores. I’m gonna go through all the winter clothes I didn’t wear this season and give them to one of the thrift shops on 17th Street. Proceeds go to AIDS research. 3/3/2003 A Wheely Cool Friend Spent the day with my new friend Nolee. That whole "incident" Barbie and I had with her – about that yellow top – seems so silly now. We’ve all become such good friends. She’s totally cool. Goes everywhere on her skateboard – or her “wheels,” as she likes to call it. 3/6/2003 Lights Camera Action They’re filming a movie right in front of my building. Very cool – but of course, I walked by like it was no biggie. That’s what "real" New Yorkers do. The tourists always stand around for hours watching. We have to be chill about it, like it's just another day in NYC. 3/8/2003 Barbie Is Bummin' Taking Barbie on a shopping spree today. She's kinda bummed about Robbie leaving the city, and she needs something to take her mind off it. I figure we'll hit our fave dine for breakfast (pancakes with LOTS of syrup) and then check out a few sales. She'll be back to herself in no time. 3/10/2003 Slam Dunk for Nolee That Nolee is just full of surprises. Turns out she knows a famous basketball player who plays for NY, and she's getting us floor seats for the next home game at the Garden! Too cool. 3/14/2003 Good Karma Had a little dinner party for the girls tonight. Nolee had never been over, so she brought me a very “Nolee” gift. A little velvet pouch with different crystals for good karma. Told me I should carry them everywhere. 3/16/2003 Back-to-Back Black Went to a hot new lounge with the girls last night. Very fun and ultra, ultra trendy. You have to wear all black to get in. Can you get any more of a New York scene than that? 3/18/2003 A Shoe Thing Passed this little novelty shop on my way to the nail salon and spotted something in the window that was made for me – salt & pepper shakers shaped like shoes! I loved them so much I bought two pair. 3/20/2003 The Jet Set Had lunch with dad today. He told me he's going to the Bahamas on business for the weekend and asked me if I wanted to come along. Let’s see – new swimsuits, sun, sand, the ocean… Hmm…tough decision. 3/22/2003 Bahama Blast Hung out at the beach all day, reading the newest fashion mags, and of course a few gossip mags. So what's the LO-down? Is that pop diva gonna marry her dating-daredevil or what? They're on the cover of every magazine, but every article says something different! 3/24/2003 Back in the City Back from my trip. Had an awesome time! Spent my days at the beach and my nights dancing with some real hotties. And then, to really end the trip on a high note, this cute guy sat next to me on the plane. We talked the whole time. Please, please let him call me… 3/26/2003 On Cloud 9 I am flying high. Cute guy from the airplane called tonight! Left a voicemail on my cell phone. I'm not sure if I should call him back right away. I mean, I don't want to play games or anything, but I don't want to look too anxious, either! I'd better call the girls for advice. 3/30/2003 Ready for Take-Off I finally got the nerve to call cute airplane guy back today. He was sooo nice. He’s going to call me next week so we can try and get together. Hmm, I think I feel a crush coming on... April 2003 4/2/2003 Perfect Puppy I decided I really want a puppy (I can hardly believe it!), so I went to the local animal shelter. But after spending three hours there, I realized this is a way bigger decision than buying a pair of shoes! I think I’m gonna take Nolee with me next time. She’s into karma and stuff, so maybe she’ll help me find the puppy that I’m “meant” to have. 4/5/2003 What Were We Thinking? Went shopping with Nolee today. We both completely cracked up when we got to the counter to pay – our styles could not be any different! We couldn’t believe we actually met because of a top we were "fighting over." Hilarious. 4/7/2003 A Doggone Great Idea I was telling Dad today that I really wanna do something to make a difference. He came up with a brilliant idea – since I had such a hard time picking a pooch from the animal shelter, maybe I should volunteer there. I could get my own pup, but I could also help other ones find homes. Dad always has the answers! 4/10/2003 What's Up with the Pup? Took Nolee to the animal shelter with me today. Made her walk around and see if she was getting any "vibes." She started talking about how a dog's heart beats 70 to 120 times a minute, while a human heart beats only 70 to 80 times a minute. Was interesting and all but didn't help me find the perfect dog. Hmm...maybe I'll take one of the boys next time. 4/12/2003 Ready to Rock Out Spent all day shopping for something to wear to River's concert tonight. I love live music. I totally get into it and sometimes zone out listening. The girls kid me about it – they say I get this look on my face like I’m in a trance or something. 4/14/2003 Dad to the Rescue OK, this time I took Dad to the animal shelter with me. He always helps me make decisions. Sure enough, this little terrier started jumping on him and licking his face. I figure the dog knew how awesome Dad is, and that gave me a good feeling. So we took him home. No name yet. Oh yeah, and I signed up to volunteer. 4/16/2003 Name That Pup Am having the toughest time coming up with the perfect name for my pup! I've been writing down lists of names and even looking through the phone book for ideas! But nothing's clicked yet.I’ve totally been bugging the girls to help me out. I should ask Dad, too. 4/19/2003 Boys Will Be Boys Tonight we all went out to the opening of Blue Suede — an amazing restaurant where there is always something going on. It was absolutely charming inside, and the food was wonderful too. Of course, the boys stared at all the girls who were there. You could see it at a glance. Really funny. 4/23/2003 The Birthday Dad Today was my dad’s birthday and we adapted all day for it too! We had a late breakfast, and then we headed to the museum to catch a cool photo exhibition. After a wonderful dinner we went to the opera. I didn’t think I’d like it, but it was really cool. I’m glad Dad enjoyed it - he’s fantastic and he certainly deserves it! 4/25/2003 Mads the Movie Star Bryant was shooting me with his camera today. He’s making a documentary, so he’s been accompanying us everywhere and he’s been filming it. Then he edited it and made it really great. I told him that when he was famous, he could cast me in his movie! 4/28/2003 Furry Feel-Good I love my volunteer work. I feel that I am doing something that is good for something when I place lost animals in nice houses. I think Nolee could be a new “parent” — I found the perfect pug for her. May 2003 5/02/2003 Come Sale Away! Is there anything better before lunch than a sample sale? It is one of the best things about life in the fashion capital of the world. Fashion designers are lowering the cost of model clothing. These sales can be pretty crowded, but it’s worth it when you walk down the street with four bags of clothes for a fabulously low price... that’s exactly what I did! 5/04/2003 Get a Grip Today was a wonderful spring weather day, so I decided to go out and do my golf hobby. I went up the apartment building to practice my swing. There is a net all around it, so I’m sure the balls won’t fly off the roof. The boy next to me who blasted a bucket of balls showed me how to hold the stick. I gave him my e-mail. 5/06/2003 Auto Shop I drove my new red convertible to the garage after it started making a strange noise. I thought there would be a fat boss until I saw a beautiful boy behind the counter (he was someone’s son on a break from school). He said my car was repaired in a minute. And he said I had a sweet smile! Hmm... maybe my car should break more often! 5/09/2003 Puppy Love I can’t believe it! The guy I met on the roof a few weeks ago came in and wanted to meet for coffee this afternoon. But I couldn’t. I was volunteering at an animal shelter. So even though I liked him and he was in the city only one day, I could not disappoint the dogs like this! 5/10/2003 My Boutique…All Mine! Nothing interests me as much as the opening of a new boutique. And My Boutique is absolutely cool! They had fantastic things there. I LOVE going to the openings because you see everything first, you know? I was shopping until I fell - or until Bryant fell. Poor kid (really wonderful!) ended up carrying all my bags! 5/12/2003 My Dad the Matchmaker I was kinda freaking out today cuz Dad kept talking about setting me up with one of his co-worker's sons. I love Dad and all but having your parent play matchmaker is not the coolest. But then Dad said the guy plays the guitar. That changes things! Maybe we could go listen to some music together - or maybe I'll just ask him to give me guitar lessons! 5/16/2003 Scare 'Do I can’t believe I let eight weeks go by between haircuts. My split ends were getting out of control! It’s so weird, but I always get nervous before a cut – like it's gonna be a hairdo disaster or something! Fortunately, my new stylist sooo has the touch – she made me look like a supermodel! 5/17/2003 Sign Language Told Nolee about my dad playing matchmaker. She wasn't so sure I should agree to anything...yet! Nolee wants some more info, like pictures (just 'cause he plays the guitar doesn't mean he's a total cutie). And she insists we find out his sign. She's hoping he's a Libra since Libras and Leos get along great. Fingers crossed! 5/19/2003 Doggie Day Spa Picked up my wheels today (cute mechanic’s son was back at college – bummer!). Then I decided to treat my new pup (no name yet!) to a day of pampering at this hot new doggie spa downtown. He got a hot oil shampoo, a pawicure, a doggie massage, and tons of treats. After, he looked just like a show dog. 5/22/2003 A Simple Plan…NOT Barbie gathered us to plan for Nolee’s limo party. It will be stylish! Of course, this brings a problem... what glamorous outfit should I wear? You should be careful with the choice of clothes when getting into a limo. A miniskirt is hard. But I don’t want to wear my pants either. Fashion crisis! 5/25/2003 A Quick (And Fab) Fix I was unnecessarily worried. In my closet, I found a retro dress that I took to Nolee’s party. I only bought it a couple of weeks ago, but don’t worry about it - sometimes I buy a little MUCH, so I forget what I have! The dress had a slit, so I managed getting in and out of the limousine. Nolee liked the night pizza cake too. And I liked the Iimousine! 5/29/2003 For the Birds Bryant wanted to go into the city for a new documentary. I told him I’d go because I was planning to help him with his movie. It was a short film about the migration of birds. My first thought was, uh, how boring! But in the end it turned out to be pretty interesting. Bryant and I were absolutely inspired! June 2003 6/3/2003 Not-So-Blind Date I finally caved to my dad the matchmaker but only after I scored a pic and a few basic stats. Turns out Ian not only plays guitar but sings in a band, too. We met at this movie theater in the East Village and then caught some live music. I don't know if it was his hipster thrift store duds or that killer smile, but I definitely had a blast. Thanks, Dad! 6/5/2003 Dr. Doggie Is In I took my precious puppy to the children’s hospital on Hudson Street. They have a new program — you bring your pet and the children play with it. Something like animal therapy. The children loved her! It seemed like me and my puppy got a bunch of new friends. 6/8/2003 Manicure Madness This afternoon, Nolee took us down to Chinatown for a secret surprise. We weren’t sure what to expect, but we were surprised when we walked into the cutest little manicure salon. Nails are the latest fashion. Everyone got a different color. I left with purple. Now I can’t take my eyes off watching my hands. 6/11/2003 London Calling Dad gave me the coolest news. We’re going to London for the weekend. I can’t be even more excited. Well, only if I could bring Barbie and Chelsea with me... When Dad is doing business, I’ll just shop, shop and shop! He’s going to take me to the best restaurant in town. Now, I just have to write down what to pack and dig up my passport! 6/14/2003 Pretty Pair I can’t believe I’m really here! London is really wonderful. The sun is shining, and I still have a place to be — in every shop in Notting Hill. It’s a shoe place, so I have to take a couple of pairs. Okay, three! And I totally caught a drink of tea and a snack of cakes in a trendy café. And the British guys. Wow. They’re soo friendly! My waiter flirted with me. I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon. 6/17/2003 The Royal Treatment I just woke up and I’m totally tired. Tired because of the time difference and I don’t even know what day it is! There’s only one thing that will put me back in shape, namely, visiting my favorite spa. I ordered a massage and facial masks, and I know that B and Chels will not be able to resist. Is there a better place to talk about my trip? 6/19/2003 Hey, Mister DJ Could Sutton be any cuter? We totally bonded last night at this club in Williamsburg where he was DJ'ing. I tagged along to watch him spin, and then he gave me a crash DJ lesson on the spot! I got to spin my own set. I messed up a few times – sooo embarrassing. But Sutton said the crowed was digging my songs, and now I’m totally digging him. He’s definitely crush-worthy! 6/21/2003 Rock 'n Roll Fantasy It’s official. I’m addicted to karaoke. Addicted! This place down on the Bowery has the best song selection ever. The gang there is so sweet. They think I’m a natural, and I confess I felt like a total rock star on stage last night. What a rush! I am SO going back next week! 6/22/2003 Road Trippin' The weather was fab, so Bryant and I decided to hit the road. Had the best time driving to Woodstock, cruising in my car with the top down. Nothing like it. Bryant brought his camera and shot tons of footage of us. It felt like we were starring in our very own movie. 6/25/2003 Totally Thai The girls and I checked out this hip new Thai restaurant in SoHo. The place was packed, but thanks to Dad, we scored a primo spot. No waiting! We even spotted a couple celebs – Spidey's girl and her new BF! So cute. We couldn’t help but steal a few looks. Oh, and the food was to die for. All the entrees looked like pieces of art. So pretty we almost didn’t eat it. Almost. 6/27/2003 Flirtin' Fun Took the girls to my dad’s swim club today. We all brought out our best suits and soaked up some sun and the scenery. Meaning the boys! We had so much fun flirting with cuties and got so distracted that we forgot to eat. So on the way home, we totally chowed on hot dogs with lots of mustard. It’s gonna be a great summer for sure! 6/29/2003 Star Struck I’ve still got stars in my eyes after the Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde premiere last night! Tons of celebs, cameras everywhere! The girls and I were a little nervous meeting Elle Woods, but she was totally the coolest. By the end of the night we were all gossiping like best friends. She even asked me where I got my shoes. In London, of course… July 2003 7/03/2003 Meow I spent the day in the studio with River and worked on some new music. He tossed one of my lyrics to a love song. I swear he likes Barbie! I should nudge B - River is a hopelessly in love boy. 7/06/2003 I Heard Rumors Today I met everyone at a coffee shop and finally handed out the remaining gifts I bought in London. They immediately fell in love, especially Nolee (I bought her a T-shirt from a British techno band). And Barbie dealt with Nolee and Bryant. The girl loves gossip! 7/08/2003 Sweet Sutton Sutton is definitely my kind of guy. Smart, funny, creative. And perfect too. The British accent is brutal. I could listen to him all day! After going through the new SoHo gallery, I said I'd be happy to help him with his own exhibition. He LOVED the idea right away. 7/11/2003 Far East, Far Away My dad and I took the girls to an Indian feast at the Village last night. The restaurant was decorated with Christmas lights. A little strange but funny. And the food was delicious! Maybe I can take Sutton there. 7/14/2003 I Have to Go to SoHo Finally, I will also participate in the “big night out”. The guys are renting a limo and will go to a cool new lounge. Barbie is dying with anticipation for being invited by River. I think I’d ask Sutton if I could go with him. Am I a fool? Barbie said I should try. Come on. But first I’m going shopping... SoHo, I’m coming! 7/17/2003 Depressed for Bryant I went to the park today for a little skating with Nolee. It’s bad that Bryant is moving to London. Looks like we’ll have to find her some other skater boy to date... 7/21/2003 WONDERFUL News! I did it, I did it! I asked Sutton to the “big night out” and he said YES! I’m sooo excited — I can’t wait! Barbie supported my enthusiasm. We made face masks and then lounged in a great outdoor café. 7/22/2003 Dance Fever I’m dead tired of today’s shopping spree. I scored cool leather pants on Broadway. I think I’ll wear them instead of a dress — I want to feel relaxed when I’m on the dance floor with Sutton! But I can’t decide on the right outfit... 7/23/2003 We Catch Tones Sutton is so sweet! He and Nolee walked with me all day. We drank slush (Sutton had never had it before!) and helped Nol choose a new laptop. She was really excited, especially when Sutton said that he would help her mix songs for her DJ performance during our “Big Night Out”. 7/25/2003 I’m with the Band Today I found a new video game - it shows you how to be the right manager of a rock band. I’m a natural! I joked with River about how I could manage the new band and get started with Hudson and Sutton. I was just teasing (okay, maybe a lot), but he was really down! 7/27/2003 Heads Full of Big Nights Today, Chels and I have been tired of a new yoga hour. To all this I can only say OOPS! Some of those positions were simply impossible! We could barely pay attention, because we had only the “big night out” in our heads. I’m so glad that River eventually invited Barbie. Now we can relax and have fun. 7/31/2003 Let’s Go! Okay, now I’m a full-time manager. Sometimes I have so many ideas that I’m afraid my head will explode! I told the guys that Barbie and I wanted to try to write duets for them and they liked the idea! We will meet today to work on the lyrics. August 2003 8/04/2003 Birthday Girl Totally finished from the last days. Our big night out, my birthday... it was all so great! The birthday party was worth it, thanks to DJ Hudson! The girls showered me with gifts, but my favorite one is from River. He gave me a diary of lyrics. Sweet. 8/06/2003 Vive La France! Bonjour! Today the French lessons began and I am crazy about my teacher. He’s tres adorable... really adorable! He said that if I ever go to France, he would tell me the best shopping spots. And he told me I was a natural. Well, it’s THE language of love! 8/07/2003 Problems with Barbie Today, the dumbest thing happened. Barbie and I bought the same top and ended up arguing over who would keep it! Barbie said she would return hers, but now I’m feeling bad. I think I’ll apologize to her with a present for Yorkie. I saw a cute little polka dot dog bowl somewhere… 8/09/2003 Crowded Studio It is a pleasure to work on songs with the band, but in the studio it is so hot I could faint! As an unofficial manager, I sent River a few fans to solve some problems before exercising. Then we worked on a few of my new songs. It was great. The band scored and I love when River sings my stuff! 8/11/2003 Fish 'n Chips Last night Sutton and I went to a buffet on the 2nd Ave for “fish ‘n chips”. He was teasing me because I didn’t know what those “chips” were! Well, just... why can’t they be called “fries”? I do not understand. It’s Sutton’s favorite food from way back home. It was excellent! 8/12/2003 Manhattan Idol River told me great news today. Urban Desire will play in a café in East Village! That’s cool, they'll get very far with that speed. It’s so inspiring... I think I’m going to relax with music and work on my lyrics tonight. 8/15/2003 Concert in the Park I spent the whole day with Sutton in the park. We were with a few of his DJ friends waiting in line to see a free concert. The place was filled with three punk Indian bands from England. I wondered what it would be like if all these people shouted my name. 8/18/2003 Beach Fire I feel a little sick of yesterday’s beach fire. It was great and all - River even sang one of my songs for the group and they LOVED it. But that means that summer is almost over! This means no more sandals, T-shirts and cute miniskirts. I think I will cheer up with a shopping trip... 8/22/2003 Fighting Hair Just as I was wondering how to solve my hair situation for a big concert, Barbie saved me by going to the salon. I got a great new product on my hair - it tames curls while leaving my hair curly. I totally fell in love with it and bought them all! 8/23/2003 French Crush I love my French lessons and I’m doing really well - so good that I constantly use small French phrases. Instead of yes, I say “oui!” Sutton rolled his eyes as I talked about the hours - maybe jealous or something like that. To be honest, I spoke a LOT about my teacher... 8/26/2003 Wild Side Okay, Sunday’s gig was crazily great. We all met at St. Mark’s Place. The boys were extremely nervous, but as soon as they were on the stage, the crowd went wild and everything fell to the ground. I know they’ll be famous! 8/31/2003 Guys I would Die for Now that the band had another show, I have to redo my entire wardrobe. If I want to be part of them, I have to match them visually. I’m flipping through some fashion magazines for inspiration. Dad thinks I’m crazy, but he doesn’t understand. I have to look good in every situation! September 2003 October 2003 November 2003 December 2003 January 2004 1/2/2004 Top This! Had so much fun dancin' in the New Year with the gang! Who knew the guys would accessorize with top hats?! Too much. Really. Might be the first time they actually outdid us. Definitely be the last time, too! 1/5/2004 Hot 'n Cold In major crisis mode! Gotta ditch my totally stale summer sandals and get some new ones for the Jamaica trip. One prob -- NYC in January is NOT the best place to find hot-weather heels. What to do? 1/7/2004 Fashion Dilemma Had another rockin' jam session tonight. The guys are DEFINITELY ready for Beat to Beat! Me? Still without somethin' ultra cool for my tootsies. Help! 1/9/2004 Ready to Roll! Score! Found the perfect pair of sandals uptown. Even got some sassy shades to go with 'em! Now I'm set to jet. Dad says four suitcases is a bit much, but I say crowd-pleasin' style takes up space! 1/11/2004 Awesome Arrival Arrived in style last night -- turned out the airlines bumped us up to first class! Just like rock stars! The trip was still long but way worth it. Jamaica is AMAZING! Sooo beautiful! Already lovin' it! 1/12/2004 Keepin' 'Em Posted Woke up before the sun did today! Couldn't wait to check out the local scene. Found this totally cool Internet cafe to chill at. Already sent the girls back home 7 e-mails! Mostly pics from my digital camera. Don't want them to miss a thing! 1/15/2004 Ride the Wave Just got back from the ultimate experience with River and Sutton -- we swam with dolphins! Incredible! Now we're really revved and ready to take on what we came here to do -- win the band competition! 1/17/2004 Long-Distance Longing Tried to call Barbie, Chels, AND Nolee today. Couldn't get in touch with anyone. Weird. Jamaica rocks, but it would be even better if my BFFs were here. And River won't stop talking 'bout Barbie. They're so the cutest couple ever! 1/19/2004 2 Good 2 B True! Talk about wishes coming true -- my best buds are here! We're in paradise together! 'Course I'm way thrilled...just hope the band'll stay focused. Don't wanna trip up now -- especially since we could so RULE at the Beat to Beat! 1/22/2004 No More Drama Feels sorta strained between Barbie and me lately. She thinks I've got a thing for River. No way! I mean, Riv's a great guy and everything...but it'll never happen. And I'd never do something like that to my best friend! 1/25/2004 Stress Rescue Sound tests, outfits, dress rehearsals, last-minute changes... Totally exciting but totally nerve-tweaking, too. Sutton and I went out to dinner last night -- just the two of us. Nice. Love lookin' into his sweet eyes. Sooo what the doctor ordered! 1/27/2004 Almost Showtime This is it! Tonight's the night. The band's totally freaked out. Could barely sleep -- my mind was racing outta control from dusk 'til dawn! Our big chance is finally here -- we gotta pull it off! 1/29/2004 Crowd Pleasers So proud of the guys...They totally rocked! The crowd really loved my songs, too. So awesome to hear people cheer for our music! Makes me smile just thinkin' about it. My friends are the best! I gotta say -- I think I'd be lost without 'em! 1/31/2004 Inspiration Strikes Been home for, like, five minutes. Feels like it anyway. Already workin' on new lyrics... "Life's a game -- that's what they say. Win or lose, you still gotta play. Stops and starts, beginnings and ends -- Just one hip trip to take with fab friends!" Total truth. Thank you, Jamaica! February 2004 2/2/2004 In the Cards Went to get a "You Rock!" card for Mom and Dad. (Wanted to thank 'em for letting me go to Jamaica!) Soon as I walked into the store, I was majorly swallowed up by all this Valentine's Day stuff... I'd totally spaced about it! 2/5/2004 Back to Reality Got some news that should snap me back to the NYC groove -- Urban Desire has a major meeting with that music exec we met in Jamaica! So cool! The guys want me to be there, too. Sweet. But can't decide what to wear... 2/8/2004 Shift Gift Gears Barbie and I were cruisin' through clothing stores, looking for gifts for our sweeties. But finally realized something -- guys dig gadgets, not sweaters! So I got Sutton these electronic rhythm stix -- can blast out beats without any drums. Super techie! 2/9/2004 Location, Location, Location! Whoa! Can't believe I almost forgot -- this is Fashion Week in Bryant Park! Totally hot fashions, photographers, designers, models, and celebs everywhere you turn. Such a fashionista paradise! 2/11/2004 Tough Break Bummer! Dad scored tickets to one of the Bryant Park fashion shows...for exactly the same time me and the guys are meeting with that music exec about a record demo! What are the odds?? Was super sweet of Dad, but no way I can skip that meeting. 2/13/2004 Right Place, Right Time Nearly hurt to do it, but I gave my Fashion Week tix to Chels and Nolee. Tried to call Barbie first, but she was out shopping with Delancey. They're gonna be so jealous! Argh -- I've got this meeting today about the record demo, and I can't find my fave suede boots. Help! 2/14/2004 Skate Date Sutton took me out tonight for Valentine's Day -- an ice-skating date! Then warmed up with cups of hot cocoa afterwards. Yum! We also celebrated Friday's meeting with the music exec, since we think it rocked. Time will tell! 2/17/2004 Just Like Being There Chels and Nols came over for dinner. I couldn't wait to get the scoop about the fashion show! They had a fabulous time and even burned me a CD of all the photos they took. The new fashion designs blew me away! 2/19/2004 Lip Loss I swear, I don't know where my head is lately! Went to glam up my lips with my fave shimmer gloss, and was shocked to see it was all gone! I usually have, like, five backups. Gotta take a trip to the makeup counter TODAY! 2/22/2004 Shoe Store Score Caught the grand opening of a hot shoe store in SoHo. They had a major deal going on. It was incredible! I text-messaged Barbie immediately, and she came right over. I think we tried on about 50 pairs each! 2/25/2004 Unplanned Fun Sutton called this afternoon and wanted to know if I was up for a last-minute date. He scored some cheap tickets to this awesome new play. Loved it! Surprises are sooo my thing! 2/26/2004 Bring on Spring! Is it March yet? Am sooo ready to shed this winter-wear and fling into spring fashions! Spotted the cutest striped blouse today so just HAD to snag it. Can't wait for the weather to warm up so I can wear it! 2/29/2004 Future Fun Awesome! Sutton says I should keep my spring calendar clear cuz the guys are planning some big group date. No idea what it is yet, but I'm already thinkin' 'bout my outfit! March 2004 April 2004 4/2/2004 Surprise Accessory I got totally tricked on April Fool's Day! Barbie replaced my fabulous berry-red lipstick with some awful orange stuff! I almost put it on before I even noticed! Ha -- I'm sooo gettin' her back next year! 4/5/2004 Friends 'n Photos Finally got around to downloading the pics of the group date. They're totally awesome! Of course, I burned photo CDs for the whole gang. Gotta share the love, right? 4/8/2004 Kickin' at a Cafe Ellis and Delancey couldn't join us for our big group date -- major kitten troubles! So Sutton and I caught up with 'em today at a cafe. Gotta say -- kickin' it with friends ALWAYS rocks! 4/10/2004 Ruff Situation Delancey's place is still crawling with kitties. Wish I could help her out by adopting them all -- I mean, I absolutely LOVE those kittens! But my pup would never go for it. Bummer. 4/12/2004 Lost 'n Found Did some spring-cleaning (my place so needed it). Good thing, too, cuz I found a new cropped shirt I'd totally forgotten about -- tags still on it! Just in time for warm weather! 4/15/2004 From Songwriter to Singer It's Sutton's b-day this weekend, so I wrote him a song. I'm actually gonna sing it at his surprise party -- in front of everyone! River offered to play guitar for me. I'm so nervous! 4/17/2004 Singing Success Sutton loved the song! His mom actually cried. So sweet. And the gang said I totally surprised 'em with my singing. I was blushing the whole time, but it felt really good. :-) 4/20/2004 Spa-tacular Idea Gotta de-stress and re-energize! So I'm inviting the girls over for some home-spa heaven at my place -- facials, manicures, and more! Even got scented candles and soothing music. 4/23/2004 Bye-Bye, Fries! Gonna eat nothing but salads and healthy food for the rest of the weekend -- Nols said it's the best way to keep your energy at full power. I do feel fab, but am missing the fries! 4/26/2004 Living the Pup Life Bella was totally crackin' me up this afternoon! She chased her tail forever, wrestled with one of my stuffed animals, then took a nap. What a busy life she has -- ha! 4/28/2004 School Stage Fright Just found out there's gonna be a talent show at school next month. Barbie says I should sing the song I wrote for Sutton's b-day. Is that crazy? In front of the whole school?! 4/29/2004 Reality Check Zoned out in front of the TV last night. Was wondering what it'd be like to star in a reality show. Cameras following you all over the place... Gotta be totally weird, right? May 2004 5/4/2004 Almost Forgot! Barbie is sooo cute! All she talked about today was the b-day party for Nolee and Delancey. Ooh! That reminds me...gotta shop for their presents soon! 5/8/2004 Tons for Me... Went birthday shopping for Nolee and Delancey. But I came home with tons of stuff for me -- oops! Better luck next time! 5/14/2004 After-School Shopping Found the coolest gifts EVER for the b-day girls...skateboards!! Got Delancey a trick board and Nolee a longboard. Ooh! And Dad said he knows the perfect place to have the party. Can't wait to tell Barbie! 5/18/2004 The Kitty Dish Delancey is SO gonna love Chelsea's kitty carrier! She told me she wished she could take Sugar with her everywhere! It's the perfect gift! 5/24/2004 Trendy in Pink It was Nolee's birthday today. Even tho we threw her an awesome party, we still wanted to do something special on her birthday. So the girls and I treated her to a pedicure and manicure. We all painted our toes the same color -- trendy pink! 5/29/2004 Summer's Here...Almost Barbie and I were thinking it might be time for a summer shopping spree. I mean, I TOTALLY need a new pair of shoes, a swimsuit, and I need a new perfume, too! Gotta get a new summer scent! You know? June 2004 6/9/2004 Shoes to Fill OK, this is majorly serious! Going shopping with the girls this weekend, and I HAVE to find another pair of red shoes! Life just won't be the same without them! 6/13/2004 Found 'Em! So totally cool!! Found the red shoes! I know...unbelievable, right? I knew I'd find 'em, tho. Well, Sutton helped! He's such a trooper! 6/18/2004 Friday Night Makeovers Woohoo! It's Friday! We're all gonna chill at Chelsea's tonight! Nolee's gonna come over and give us fabulous makeovers with her new makeup!! 6/23/2004 Mix it Up Crazy busy tonight! Sutton's coming over to help me mix a CD for the girls. It's gonna have all our fave songs. It's an end-of-school-year gift. Hope they like it. 6/28/2004 Funday Monday It's the first Monday of summer vacation!! Definitely the best Monday ever! I'm ready for some fun in the sun! I think Delancey and I are gonna go swimsuit shopping. Better call her. July 2004 August 2004 September 2004 October 2004 November 2004 December 2004 January 2005 1/2/2005 We Had a Ball New Year's Eve was the best! I've never seen so many people in one place. We had the best view. I had no idea how big the New Year's Ball is...it's 6 feet wide and wieghs over 1,000 pounds! Can you believe it? 1/8/2005 Bright Idea Chelsea's brilliant! She thought we should go to Miami for our weekend getaway. Perfect, right?! There's great shopping, rad waves, fab beaches, and my dad can get us an awesome deal at this ultra-trendy hotel. Now we just have to decide when to go! 1/14/2005 3 Weeks to Go! We bought the plane tickets! 3 weeks from tomorrow we're off to Miami for shopping 'n sunshine! The weather here in New York has been f-f-f-freezing! My teeth were actually chattering today! I hope everyday in Miami is a perfect beach day! 1/21/2005 Window Shopping Chels is comin' over so we can do some window shopping. We're checking out a fab, bathing suit boutique. It's supposed to be pretty cool. But we wanna make sure before we all go shopping on Sunday. Phone's ringing...that must be her... 1/27/2005 Puppy Dress-Up Chelsea had yet another bright idea for the trip. We're bringing our pets! Well, B, Chels, and I are. Isn't that the greatest EVER! Chels even started making these adorable outfits for the pups for the trip. You should see what she's making for Bella! February 2005 2/1/2005 Can't Wait to Get Away! Can't stop thinking about our trip to Miami this weekend. I mean, we're actually going!! I seriously can't wait to get on that plane. Whoa! I just realized we're leaving in 3 days!! I haven't even begun to pack! 2/8/2005 Dream Vacation Miami was AMAZING!! We ordered room service, shopped 'til we dropped, hit the beach (even tho it rained once). I mean, our Miami getaway was a dream vacation! And bringing the pups made the trip even better! 2/13/2005 Monday is V-Day! Okay, so tomorrow is Valentine's Day! And the boys have something special planned for us after school. We have NO idea what to wear, tho. Sutton said that whatever we wear will be perfect. I guess tomorrow night will be a total surprise! 2/19/2005 From Drab to Fab Chels is giving her room a total makeover this weekend. I can't wait to see how it turns out. She has so many fab ideas! Now that I think of it…my room is looking pretty drab these days. Maybe I'll give my bedroom a makeover, too. 2/26/2005 Will She Finish? B is so cute! I wanted to come by her place today to drop off one of her sweaters I borrowed. But she wouldn't lemme come over 'til her bedroom was finished. I guess it'll be done tomorrow. I'm sure it's gonna look beautiful! Can't wait to see it. March 2005 April 2005 4/5/2005 Gotta Get 'Em! Funniest thing! The boys played a joke on us the other day saying that Nolee knew about her surprise party. You shoulda seen B -- she was in serious panic mode! That is, until the boys told her they were kidding. We're so getting 'em back for this ; ) 4/11/2005 Club Birthday I can't believe Nolee's party already came and went! We had the best time. My feet were so tired the next day from all the dancing! It was like our own little Club Birthday! Now it's time for Sutton's b-day -- it's on Sunday. Hmm -- what to do? 4/16/2005 The Perfect Gift Chels and I found the perfect gift for Sutton -- old-school records! We found them at this really cool vintage shop. He's gonna flip when we give them to him tomorrow!! Cannot WAIT! 4/23/2005 Summer Countdown? I can't believe it's almost May! And you know what comes after May? June! And you know what happens in June? School's out for the SUMMER!! I think "summer" is my new fave word! Do you think it's too early to start a countdown? 4/28/2005 2 Days and Counting Okay -- I'm waiting 'til May to start my summer countdown. By the way -- May is only 2 days away. Woohoo! I can't wait. This is gonna be the best summer EVER! Just you wait…amazing things are gonna happen! May 2005 June 2005 July 2005 7/5/2005 Dazzled By a Dud The fireworks last night were unreal! Nolee was WAY more dazzled by this dreamy-eyed cutie she saw. Just as she went to go chat with him, his girlfriend walked up to him and gave him a big smooch. Major bummer! 7/12/2005 Swappin' Styles! I've never swapped outfits so many times in one day! Today we promised D we'd go surfing. Then we hurried back to the city for a BBQ with the guys. After the BBQ we had to go see Sutton spin at a club. We've been hopping from plan to plan since Friday! 7/17/2005 Gotta Catch a Flick I haven't been to a movie in, like, 3 weeks! Can you believe it? I'm dying to go. I swear I'll see anything! Maybe the girls will wanna catch a flick. I know Delancey will -- she's all about movie popcorn! I'll go online and check out showtimes. 7/23/2005 Dream Big Ever since we went to the movies last week, B has had her nose in those star mags catching up on all the Hollywood scoop. She said her dream job is to plan parties for celebrities. I told her she could plan all my bashes when I become famous ; ) 7/28/2005 Chick Flick Okay, we've decided to make a movie about our summer vacation! At first, Barbie wanted me to star in the movie. But I thought we should all be stars! We thought about having the guys in the movie, but we decided it should be just the girls! August 2005 September 2005 October 2005 November 2005 December 2005 January 2006 1/01/2006 Happy New Year! This year’s Holiday Bash was at a hip hotel with a view of Times Square. So much fun! We danced like crazy and watched the ball drop at midnight! We even got hot new looks for 2006. Bring on the bling bling! This is gonna be our best year yet! 1/08/2006 New Year's Resolution? So B's New Year's resolution is to wear bling every day. She's really gonna do it, too! I told her she could raid my closet if she had to. My resolution? Not sure yet -- and it's already the eighth! I swear it'll be June before I figure it out. 1/15/2006 Shopping Surprise I've got it! My New Year's resolution! Once a month I'm gonna buy something for someone else instead of myself. Barbie lost her fave sunglasses yesterday, so today I'm gonna run to the mall and get her a new pair. I can't wait to see the look on her face! 1/23/2006 Shopping for the Slopes! I'm so excited I could SQUEAL! Oops -- just did. We're going on our annual ski trip this weekend! I have SO much to do to get ready. Can you say shopping spree? I mean, you don't expect me to wear last year's winter gear, right? 1/31/2006 Good Times I am still sore from all the skiing this weekend! OH! You should see what Chels made for us -- matching mittens! So hot! And Delancey can't stop talking about riding the snowmobile. I swear, she'd ride one thru Times Square if she could. February 2006 2/7/2006 Secret Admirer Today in history class I was looking for a pencil in my book bag. That's when I found it -- a secret note! B sits behind me, so I showed it to her. Turns out she got the same exact note yesterday!! But we have NO idea who it's from. Got any ideas? 2/12/2006 Fashion-Fab for V-Day So Tuesday is Valentine's Day. And I can't decide if I should wear pink or red. I mean, red is more sassy, but pink is so sweet. Ooh -- I know! Maybe I'll wear both -- then I'll be sweet and sassy! The perfect look for my "secret" cutie ; ) 2/17/2006 Girls-Only Sleepover B called last night. She thinks we shop too much. Didn't know you could do that, but maybe she's right. So I've decided to have the girls over tomorrow for a slumber party. And on Sunday we can do something else besides hit the mall. Not sure what, tho. 2/25/2006 Mall Crawl So we broke down and went to the mall last weekend! We tried to just hang out in the park, but all we could think about was shopping! You should see the new outfit I bought -- it's perfect for spring. Too bad it's still wintry outside. March 2006 3/04/2006 Strike Two So, poor B is all about planning a belated birthday for Ellis, right? Here's the thing — every skatepark in the city is closed until April or May! Bummer. Although I wasn't exactly looking forward to hangin' out in the cold, even in this season's ski clothes! 3/13/2006 Countdown! Spring break starts exactly one month from today! Maybe it's too early, but I'm already counting the days! At least B's throwing a St. Patrick's Day party this Friday. We need to shake things up around here! And I need a hot green outfit. Time 2 shop, baby! 3/20/2006 Rope Tricks My muscles are so crazy-sore! I was bored yesterday, so I dragged Nolee to this rockin' jump rope fitness class at the gym. I'm talkin' about a super-sweaty workout! It felt sooo good, though. Afterwards, we hit the showers and went to get aromatherapy facials! Ahhhh… 3/29/2006 Pool Par-tay! All of a sudden, I decided I MUST go somewhere warm and sunny for spring break. Miami? California? Hawaii? I don't even care! I just need cute boys, a new bikini, and a fruity drink with an umbrella in it! The girls will be totally into it, right? April 2006 4/06/2006 Big Apple Bash OK, so I compromised on Spring Break. Sure, I wanted to go tropical, but Chels is right — I gotta spend it with my girls! We're gonna party in NYC and get rooms in a PHAT hotel. Someplace where we can crash all week, stay up late, and hit the hot tub! 4/16/2006 2 Much Fun! Can't wait for tomorrow — our hotel vacay kicks off, AND it's Sutton's b-day! I found out one of his favorite DJs is spinning at a club, so we're gonna get dressed up and take him out dancing! The girls and I are all getting ready together at the hotel! 4/23/2006 What a Trip Spring Break was so awesome. Barbie was right! Lotsa bonding time with my BFFs — that's all ya really need! We also hit up cool museums and art galleries in between all the shopping. I got gold sandals, a flirty sundress, AND sparkly eye shadow on the very first day! May 2006 June 2006 6/28/2006 School's Out! Rock on — today was our last day of school until September! That means no more exams, just a summer of FUN! The girls are coming over tonight so we can celebrate and sign each other's yearbooks. We should get pedicures tomorrow so our tootsies look cute at the pool! September 2008 October 2008 November 2008 December 2008 January 2009 February 2009 March 2009 April 2009 May 2009 June 2009 July 2009 August 2009 Chelsea and I did serious shoe shopping. I found beautiful red pumps and I just had to have them. Great for flirting, fabulous and go with everything - mini skirts, jeans, dresses and so on. Chels showed me a pair of leather boots with fringes. Fashion for cowherds! :D September 2009 I seemed to be staying at home, because the weather outside was ugly. I stepped into my comfortable slippers, watched a reality show, and took some cookie ice cream. Mmm... I ate unhealthy and sat unhealthy on TV! I should eat and relax healthier next weekend. October 2009 I saw that one boy again on pilates and we are currently talking. His name is Jay. He’s not an actor (though he looks like one), but a musician and a DJ. I took all the courage and told him about my new song and he wants to hear it. Cool! I’ll send him an email with the song. I hope he likes it. November 2009 I made contact with Jay again. He gave me crazy support for my song! He said he loves the mood of the song and likes the urban touch too. But the best part? This weekend he is going to play as a DJ in a club! It’s obvious that I’ll tell the gang now! December 2009 Incredible evening! We took dad’s limo to the club, where everything started nicely. Jay played my song around midnight when the dance floor was crowded. Wow, how great to see people wave to my tones. Totally electrifying. And that's all about it! Gallery MadisonsJournal.jpg MadisonsJournal2.jpg MadisonsJournal3.jpg MadisonsJournal4.jpg MadisonsJournal5.jpg MadisonsJournal6.jpg MadisonsJournal7.jpg MadisonsJournal8.jpg Category:Madison Category:Web Category:Journals Category:My Scene